Saving a Stranger
by Craemeda
Summary: This is my FIRST STORY! Ogata finds Kenichi in the Mountains then it sort of derails from the anime's/manga's plot. This is YAOI! MxM. One-shot. THERE WILL BE NO CONTINUATIONS!


**This is my first story that I have ever(so far as i know!) published! :) SO... I hope you like it!**

* * *

He was walking through the mountains gathering some fruit when he walked upon the body of a young boy in middle of his path.

"Great! Another dead camper, when will these people learn!" Ogata exclaimed sullenly. He knelt by the body to get a close look when he noticed shallow breathes.

He quickly turned the boy over trying his best not to jostle him. When Ogata got a look at him his breath almost stopped. The boy, though covered in scrapes and bruises, was beautiful! Ogata couldn't help but stare, he probably would have done it forever if the boy had not caught his attention when he groaned in pain.

"I better help him! I guess it will be fine if I take him to my place." he said slightly panicked that the beautiful boy had head trauma or worse. '_I wonder if he was kidnapped' _Ogata thought perplexed as to why an obvious city boy would be this far out in the gently picked him up and carried him to the little shack he called "home", completely forgetting about the fruit he needed to gather.

Ogata was making some wild rice while waiting for the mysterious boy sleeping on his bed to wake, he figured he collapsed from hunger because there wasn't any serious injuries on him (and his stomach was growling). The rice was done so Ogata began to put it in a bowl when he heard the young boy begin to stir. Ogata moved next to him slowly as to not startle the boy.

"Where am I?" the boy asked once his vision focused and he didn't see the green of the forest above him.

"You are in my 'home'." Ogata spoke softly careful of the boy's every move to make sure there was no discomfort in moving. By the way he went for the food Ogata held out to him it seemed he had no trouble moving at all. When he had finished two bowls Ogata decided to try getting him to speak to him.

"What is your name?'' Ogata asked politely. The boy looked over at him trying to think whether or not telling him would be good idea.

"My name is Kenichi Shirahama. What's yours?" he answered obviously thinking that Ogata posed no threat.

"Mine is Ogata Isshinsai. What were you doing up here in the mountains? Were you with other people? Was there an accident?" Ogata asked one after the other at lightning speed, but he slowed when saw Kenichi's eyes go in little swirls.

"Oh! Sorry about that, it's just I don't meet many people up this far in the mountains." Ogata said sheepishly.

"That's okay I was just a bit surprised is all." Kenichi said quickly. "Well I have one other person in my party and that's my master. He took me up here to train so I suppose that means it wasn't an accident." he explained. "My martial arts master brought me up here train." When he heard this Ogata was visibly surprised.

"You? You do martial arts?" Ogata practically shouted.

"Is there something wrong with **me **doing martial arts?" Kenichi asked with evident anger in his voice. Ogata seemed to sputter a bit trying to make it not sound like an insult.

"UH! No… I mean like it's surpri-" he stopped himself short when he saw Kenichi get considerably more pissed. "NO! NOT SURPRISING I MEAN IT'S JUST…Ju-j-j-j. Uh, I'm sorry." Ogata said as he got into an apologetic bow with his forehead touching the floor. He didn't dare lift his head until he heard a strange sound. When he look up Kenichi was doubled over with his hand over his mouth, trying to suppress his laughter.

"What's so funny, Kenichi?" Ogata asked amused.

"Yo…giggle… You looked… hahaha… so nervous!" Kenichi choked out between giggles. Ogata just stared at him bewildered that he was laughing. '_He sounds so cute when he laughs' _Ogata thought.

"Sorry for laughing. Most people are surprised that I do martial arts, so I'm used to it." He said after he stopped laughing. Ogata smiled at him and noticed a small blush creeping into his cheeks, _'God, he looks so adorable like that!'_ he thought his smile growing wider.

"So, is there anything I can help with?" Kenichi asked.

"Why would you need to help with anything? You were the one that collapsed." He answered with a confused frown.

"Well I want to repay your kindness. You could have just left me there to die, but you brought me to your home and gave me food instead." he said with a determined gleam in his eye. Ogata sighed defeated.

"Well I need to chop some wood, but I don't think you should be helping with such a laborious job." He said, though he knew Kenichi would still want to help. (And he was right.) Kenichi just puffed out his chest to look stronger and stated confidently,

"Don't worry I'm much stronger than I look!" Ogata just sighed again, Kenichi just smiled and began to get off of the bed.

They had finished chopping all the wood Ogata needed so he was just going to have Kenichi go back to bed.

"Well, that's all the wood I need, so lets go back in." He said when he saw Kenichi raise the axe for another swing. Kenichi stop just short of hitting the cutting log.

"WHAT? That's all I was going on a roll there. Is there anything else I could do?" Kenichi asked pleadingly.

"Not really, you just need to rest." Ogata said avoiding his eyes.

"But if I don't do something I'll go crazy! Anything will do it doesn't have to be hard labor, just something to take my mind off of my training." Ogata thought for a moment _'Well he could clean the shack, but he doesn't know where everything goes, plus there are a lot of dangerous weapons in there' _He thought Kenichi could go fetch some water but that was dangerous at the moment because there has been a been a bear trying to kill him since the river was next to it's lair. Then he thought of something that would keep Kenichi in bed AND keep his mind off of his training, '_but he probably won't do it. Maybe I should just ask him.' _

"Well I can only think of one thing that will keep you safe and keep your mind off your training, BUT you won't do it." Ogata said looking at Kenichi as if daring him to prove him wrong.

"Why won't I do it?" Kenichi blurted angry someone was underestimating him.

"Because all I can think of is sex." Ogata said simply. Kenichi turned bright red and looked down immediately. _'I knew he wouldn't do it' _he thought depressed _'Now he probably thinks I'm a pervert!'_ While lost in his thoughts he hardly heard the reply.

"I'm okay with it." Kenichi whispered barely audible. Ogata's heart almost gave out when he heard him, he was positively speechless. Kenichi had his head bowed and was blushing furiously with his eyes shut tight. When he didn't hear anything from Ogata he looked up to see an equally furious blush on the older man's cheeks. Ogata just stared, stuck in his crouched position. unable to perform actions or form words, so Kenichi took action! He slowly knelt down to the man and touched his lips with his own in a gentle but hesitant kiss.

That seemed to get Ogata out of his stupor, because he kissed back just a little more intense. As they pulled away Ogata caught Kenichi by the waist and carried him in his arms towards the shack, Kenichi didn't struggle at all and let Ogata lay him gently on the bed without making a fuss. Once Ogata had him on the bed he began to kiss him again, slowly at first waiting for the younger boy to kiss less hesitantly, when he did Ogata gently ran his tongue along Kenichi's bottom lip begging for entrance. When Kenichi slowly opened his mouth Ogata felt his heart begin to race, as he aggressively ravaged the boy's mouth, memorizing the taste and warmth. As he pulled back he heard a soft moan from Kenichi and felt himself grow hard. Impassioned by the boy's obvious pleasure Ogata began to kiss along his jaw line causing more moans to erupt from the boy beneath him. When he got to the junction between the neck and shoulder Kenichi seemed to moan a bit louder, so Ogata began to nibble and suck until the boy was all but crying out in his pleasure. Ogata pulled away to see Kenichi's face then, just so that his beautiful blushing face will be etched into his heart forever.

"Why did you stop?" he heard Kenichi say in a lust filled voice that made his groin ache in want.

"Because I wanted to see your face up close." he said huskily, mentally congratulating himself when he saw Kenichi blush.

Ogata slowly began to strip the boy, feeling himself become harder with each article that was taken away. After the boy was completely naked Ogata began to work on his hardening member, first touching the head lightly, then slowly stroking the shaft, hearing a muffled moan as a reward. Ogata looked up to see that Kenichi had his eyes shut tight and his hands covering his mouth to stop his moaning. Upon seeing this Ogata grinned deviously stroking the boy faster and a bit harder making the boy open his eyes in surprise, when he saw the smile on Ogata's face he seemed to become even more red. (if that was even possible.) Ogata moved his hand slowly up towards Kenichi's to gently pull his hands from his mouth.

"I want to hear your voice, Kenichi." Ogata whispered in his ear causing the boy to shiver slightly as he began to yield to Ogata's meticulous menstruations. Without his hands to muffle his moans Kenichi tried to keep his mouth clamped shut, but when Ogata saw that he took his other hand and began to force his fingers into Kenichi's mouth. As soon as Kenichi felt the man's fingers he begrudgingly obeyed and opened his mouth for the man to explore his warm crevice.

"Suck on them." Ogata ordered. Kenichi immediately began to suck and lick Ogata's fingers which made the man moan softly and causing Kenichi to blush. After Ogata deemed his fingers slippery enough he pulled them out of Kenichi's mouth and made himself comfortable between his legs. When he had his fingers positioned at Kenichi's entrance he hesitated.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kenichi?" Ogata asked fearful that the boy would change his mind.

"Yes, I want this. Are you having second thoughts about _me, _Ogata?" Kenichi asked with a slight whimper to his voice. Ogata shook any doubts from his head and slowly began to push his index finger into the young boy. Kenichi feeling the intrusion gasped and became tense ,

"NGH!….Ogata that feels-AH!- really w-weird!" Kenichi panted in pain and close to tears, as Ogata moved his finger in and out in a slow rhythm.

"Don't worry the pain will stop soon, just try to relax, okay?" Ogata said reassuringly as he eased a second finger in. As Kenichi became more comfortable with the fingers his soft cries of pain seemed to diminish, so Ogata began to change the angle of his fingers ever so slightly as he looked for Kenichi's sweet spot. Suddenly Kenichi arched his back and cried out as Ogata hit his prostate, so Ogata pushed a third finger into him and hit that spot again making him cry in pleasure and stretching him.

As Kenichi began to enjoy Ogata's fingers thrusting in and out of him, Ogata removed them as Kenichi made a small disappointed noise and positioned his throbbing member at his entrance. When Kenichi felt this he moaned softly and did his best to stay relaxed as he felt Ogata push past the first ring of muscle. As soon as Ogata was fully sheathed inside Kenichi he tried to stay as still as possible as Kenichi became used to the feeling of Ogata's member inside of him.

"Are you okay, Kenichi?" Ogata asked concern clearly showing on his face.

"NH! Y-yes I'm-m f-fine, so-MM!- move already!" Kenichi shrieked as Ogata shifted for better leverage on the bed, causing the boy to writhe in pleasure as his prostate was nudged. Getting the hint Ogata started thrusting in and out in a slow rhythm. After a few tries Ogata finally hit Kenichi's sweet spot making him cry out in pleasure.

"AH! That spot-AH!- AGAIN! Please harder!" Ogata gladly obliged Kenichi's pleasurable cries with a more forceful thrust. In between his moans Ogata heard something from Kenichi that had him make a double take.

"What? Sorry, Kenichi, I didn't catch that." Ogata said puzzled.

"I _SAID _go faster!" Kenichi all but screamed. Once Ogata heard that he immediately speed up his pace loving the way Kenichi screamed his name in pleasure. Soon Kenichi could the pressure build in the pit of his stomach signaling his release.

"O-Ogata! I-I can't-AH!- I'm about to c-cum!" Kenichi yelled out. Ogata thrust into him harder and faster with Kenichi clinging to him as he came violently, Ogata not long after.

As they came down from their high Kenichi, who was exhausted, fell into a deep slumber clutching onto Ogata's arm.

As he watched the boy sleeping Ogata felt a smile form on his lips _'Man, that was amazing!' _he thought '_I wonder if he would be willing to stay here with me.'_ Soon Ogata was asleep too, with the intention of asking the beautiful boy to stay with him in the morning. _'I hope he says yes!' _Ogata thought as sleep finally dragged him into unconsciousness.

* * *

**SO? HOW WAS IT? Sorry you had to suffer through my crappiness at writing! R&R PLZ!**

**By- Creameda**


End file.
